Haunted
by Product Failure
Summary: Fate has you locked into believing no matter what you do, you can not change it. Or can you?
1. Revealed

It had been almost a year now since Gabrielle left Alley. She didn't bother to tell anyone what happened after all who would believe that she was in love with an angel? That she was best friends with an angel? That she actually kissed an angel?! She thought it best to keep it inside although not a day went by she didn't look at the moon praying that things could have been different. Just as Gabrielle told her to be with Sean, she was. At first it felt different for Alley; this being her first real relationship and she really didn't know Sean all that well. But as the months went by she gradually let her guard down. She was somewhat happy now. She had that male figure in her life. Someone to love her, hold her when she cried, make her laugh. Also, she had just got accepted to the college of her dreams. It was a all girl's Christian college up in New York. She hated to leave her hometown, but then again it had a lot of bad memories that she needed to escape and leave behind. Sean had just got a promotion in his law firm and Alley had to get something nice to wear to dinner. You know her, the only dress she had was the one she wore last year to prom.  
  
"Why don't you try on this dress?" said Sean holding up a light blue princess type gown.  
  
"I don't like the color Sean. I'm looking for something red." Alley stated while looking through the huge rack of dresses.  
  
"Why does it have to be red?"  
  
"Cause I already have this really beautiful necklace to wear with it."  
  
"Didn't you wear that necklace last year? Isn't that the one that Gabrielle gave to you?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Just that you are always talking about Gabrielle, I mean the boy ran away a year ago and you are still talking about what a great guy he was. The boy had problems, he was a freaking psycho why in the world would you want to keep punishing yourself by thinking that he was better than he actually was?"  
  
"Don't talk about Gabrielle that way! You don't have the slightest clue about what kind of person he was, you have no right to judge him! He was the best friend I ever had or ever will have, I can't believe you would say that Sean! You know how much he meant to me."  
  
"You know what." Sean said as he set down the dress and backed up shaking his head. "I don't think that I want to talk about this right now."  
  
"What? What do you mean you don't want to talk about this? About how you can't accept the fact I want a red dress? I mean if it is that big of a deal I won't go to dinner."  
  
"No Alley, I could careless about what dress you wear it's not like its for you anyways it's my promotion. I am talking about Gabrielle. I just didn't see it until now, you loved him didn't you?"  
  
"Sean, how can you ask me something like that? He was my friend." Alley said while still looking at dresses.  
  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't love Gabrielle." Alley looked up at Sean and they locked eyes for awhile. Nothing ever came out of Alley's mouth she just stared back at Sean. His eyes started to water slightly then he said, "Just pick out your dress and I'll see you at the restaurant at 7."  
  
Alley felt horrible. She knew that Sean knew now. "What have done?" She said to herself thinking that Sean would never forgive her. She picked out a dress, bought it, and then went home. She took a quick shower. She didn't sing in the shower anymore, the song she once sang had lost its meaning, it was no longer about her friendship with Trisha it was the song that bonded her and Sean. She got out, wrapped herself up in her robe. She went into her room and opened up her jewelry box and pulled out the necklace Gabe gave her. She placed it around her neck and looked into the mirror. "You look fantastic.." His voice echoed in her head. She needed to let him go and move on with her life. The more she dwelled on Gabrielle the farther she pushed Sean away. After all Sean is who she was destined to be with forever, wasn't he? 


	2. Dejavu

She stepped out of the car and grabbed her purse. She had to park a ways away from the door because the restaurant was so packed. Alley was in a hurry cause she was running late. She glanced across the street and waited til it was clear and ran across the street. Alley reached into her purse to make sure she didn't mess up her make up all that bad. She never did get the hang of it, but Sean loved it when she wore it. Alley thought that she should try to fix things so that Sean would forgive her about not telling him sooner that she had feelings for Gabe. She applied more lipstick and shut her mirror. She placed it back in her purse and bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"That's ok." The voice sounded so familiar. Alley looked up to see who she had bumped into and realized he looked almost identical to Gabrielle! It couldn't be she thought. She had to stop staring. She had to leave.  
  
"Excuse me." She said as she walked past this stranger. She turned around to take another glance at him only to realize that it wasn't whom she had saw before. It was merely and elder couple getting into their cars she had passed. This re-assured her that she was just daydreaming. "I've got to get over this." She fixed her dress and walked in. Sean waved his hand to indicate where they were sitting at. As she was approaching the table she noticed an elder female; that must be his boss she thought.  
  
"Alley this is Mrs. Anderson, Mrs. Anderson this is my girlfriend Alley."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I love that necklace, is that a real ruby?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is. An old friend of mine gave it to me."  
  
"Must be some friend to give such an extravagant gift, it looks hand made."  
  
"Yes, thank you very much." Alley said as she was sitting down. Sean noticing that as a result of Alley wearing that necklace it had sparked some interest in his boss, it made him furious.  
  
"Ok, well so what shall we have for dinner?"  
  
"You know my son was quite the jeweler. We would go camping and he would find the prettiest stones and he'd make me necklaces and bracelets all the time."  
  
"That's amazing..." Alley said before Sean interrupted her.  
  
"Would you like some wine Mrs. Anderson? They have your favorite."  
  
"I don't feel like drinking any wine tonight. Thank you anyways. Gabe doesn't like me to come home all blistered up." Alley's eyes grew wide and then she just shook her head. She felt as if she was seriously loosing it.  
  
"I'm sorry, is that your husband's name?"  
  
"Why no, my husband and I are divorced. Gabrielle is my son." 


End file.
